Eat A Peach
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries fic. Focusing more on Gigi, and her life, and what her relationship with Darcy, George, and Lydia are. Will be 2, more likely 3, chapters long. Starts on February 13th, the day the site went down. Enjoy! :)


**February 13th**

Gigi paced around the apartment once more, chewing on her lip and humming Flight of the Valkyries at an alarming rate. Once it began to morph into Flight of the Bumblebee, she admitted defeat and raced back to her laptop and slammed the refresh button.

It was down.

Gigi jumped around in a circle and made a couple inhuman noises, giggling madly as she read over the text again and again: They were not longer able to supply the product. Everything was saved, Lydia would eventually be okay, Lizzie and William would be married and have gorgeous, sarcastic babies with really, really nice hair. Even Bing and Jane would be together- Gigi could feel it. Everyone would be happy and there would be rainbows and unicorns bouncing from pink fluffy clouds. Every tempo would be a waltz, and every person ready to dance-

Gigi smiled at herself. No matter how tattered her heart may be, she was still a romantic deep down. Perhaps even more so after George. He had taught her what love shouldn't be, and now she appreciated the true depth of love even more. She hoped that someday she would be as happy and as in love as her brother is.

After filming her last Pemberley video, Gigi returned to her apartment to get some well needed rest before Valentine's Day, and more importantly, Lizzie's new video. She couldn't wait to see the overjoyed faces of her friends. She hoped William would watch it too; he needed to know that so many people appreciated what he did. He needed to see Lizzie smile again. It made Gigi smile just to imagine what William did to George.

Opening the door to the flat, she whistled an upbeat Toreador Song, lazily conducting with her right hand. She dropped her keys in the key bowl Fitz had gotten her from Morocco, and settled herself down on the couch to watch some Documentaries that William had suggested.

"Hello Gigi."

Gigi yelped a little in surprise and rolled off the couch with a thud. William Darcy stood up from where he was sitting in the corner of her living room- shrouded in darkness, it made Gigi laugh to see the diminishing light from outside reflect off of his slightly sparkly bow tie.

"William!" She smiled, getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He awkwardly patted her on the back as per usual, but with a comforting sort of air.

"When did you get here?" She asked, searching his face for clues. He looked exhausted but so, so relieved.

"Quite recently, actually. I wanted to be with you." Came his cryptic answer.

"Be with me? William, everything's over now… right?" She said, her eyebrow shifting up in the typical Darcy manner.

"Everything's completely taken care of, trust me. But tomorrow is Valentine's Day. And after Valentine's Day is-"

"Oh." Gigi responded, looking down. William's words were soft, and he too made no more effort in speech and simply examined his feet. Eventually there was a slight sigh from Gigi- and then the beginning of a sob, which was quickly stifled. William's heart broke a little, and he wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her properly.

"I'm sorry…." Gigi said. She had been holding her breath. William remembered as children, how whenever Georgiana got sad, she would hold her breath to stop herself from crying. She hated to be seen as the weak one, especially in front of him. And especially after the accident.

"I miss them so much," Said William quietly. Very, very quietly. But Gigi heard, and she held him tighter.

"Thank you for being here. You're right, I would hate to have to spend it any more alone than it already is…" Gigi said, pulling back from the embrace and squeezing her brother's hand.

February 15th was the anniversary of the day that Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were killed in a terrible car accident. February 15th was the day when William and Georgiana, ages 13 and 9, became closer than they ever had been before. And February 15th was only a couple days away.

Gigi was glad she had shot her video today- she could edit it and post it on Friday, without detracting from any of the time she needed to spend with William. They would always spend the whole day together, in any way possible. Sometimes one of them would have to work- so the sibling that wasn't busy with their job would just be there, sitting in a chair in a meeting, buying lunch for the other, answering stray phone calls and writing down reminders. It only mattered that they were there for each other.

**February 14****th**

Gigi was up nice and early. She made some coffee for herself and William and sat in the kitchen, watching with a smile as the sun rose over the beautiful yet unforgiving hills of California. There was a hasty knock at the door, which startled her a bit. Setting down the mug, she tentatively opened the door.

"Peach, listen, honey- you have to help me…" George Wickham stood on her doorstep, looking exhausted, disheveled, and was adorned with a very suspicious black eye.

"Look peach, I'm out of money, and the guys are coming after me- I know I shouldn't have put up that site. Your brother really got to me, I get it now. I was such a dick- I know you're kind hearted, you are so beautiful inside and out. I want to get my life back on track, peach, I want to love you forever and always. I'll never leave you or hurt you, I promise." Gigi just gaped at the man, then quickly found her mental footing.

"You want me to help you?" She asked tentatively, feigning appreciation from his wishes of love and devotion.

"Yes- but I want to love you. I want you to not have to be the strong one anymore. I want to spend the rest of my days convincing you to love me. That I love you." George took a step forward and clasped Gigi's hands in his.

"Georgiana, you are so beautiful. You are so gorgeous and radiant, you attract anyone who has the pleasure of waking past you. I want to love you. I want to get my life on track. Won't you let me do this? I always get put down, I always get hurt- I deserve it. But I'm ready to move on. I'm ready to love you with my entire being." He paused for a moment. "And I want to, I'm so ready, but…"

He bit his lip and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't pay off the guys from that stupid website. I'm on the run, I have nowhere to go- I thought of someone who would love me and take me back and help me get my life together, and well… I knew it was you. It was always you, Gigi. Always."

Gigi began to process what he had just said, and a smile tickled the corners of her mouth.

"So can you give me some money to help me out, peach?" He said quietly, pleading, manipulating, just like usual.

"Yeah, George. I'd be delighted to help you."

And with that, Georgiana Darcy punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

**Thanks for reading! More to come soon. This fic *should* be updated very soon, but who knows what lies ahead. Please review and send to friends, make me famous, blah blah blah. **** I hope you all are having the most beautifully fantastic weeks, full of rich, single men and 500 teenage prostitutes! Ya know, whatever tickles your pickle. Toodle pip!**


End file.
